


Ritsuka x Mafuyu

by BluesofMitsuki



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesofMitsuki/pseuds/BluesofMitsuki
Summary: What if, this was all just imagination?What if, this was all just a big misunderstanding?From his broken strings, to his broken heartRitsuka fixed it all for himFrom his shattered hope, to his lonely mindRitsuka changed it all for himHis ocean eyes was like a bright summer who took away the coldness and madness from his rosy eyesBut...What if, he wasn't really in love at all?What if, he was just in love with the feeling?And what if……he just mistook this feeling of gratitude in to so called love?
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Short Note

  
**Story's quality**   
\- This story might contain grammatical errors, but I did put a piece of my heart in this work. That's why I hope you'll enjoy this. Thank you....  
  


**DISCLAIMER**   
_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS._ **GIVEN** _SERIES_ _BELONGS TO_  
 **"Natsuki Kizu"**   
_EVERYTHING IN THIS BOOK IS A WORK OF FICTION AND INTENDED FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE ONLY_

  
_**-** _ _**BLUESofMITSUKI** _


	2. Second Chance [Ritsuka x Mafuyu]

  
  
  


What if, this was all just imagination?   
  
  
  


What if, this was all just a big misunderstanding?   
  
  
  


From his broken strings, to his broken heart  
  
  
  


Ritsuka fixed it all for him  
  
  
  


From his shattered hope, to his lonely mind  
  
  
  


Ritsuka changed it all for him  
  
  
  


His ocean eyes was like a bright summer who took away the coldness and madness from his rosy eyes  
  
  
  


But...   
  
  
  


What if, he wasn't really in love at all?  
  
  
  


What if, he was just in love with the feeling?  
  
  
  


And what if……he just mistook this feeling of gratitude in to so called love?   
  
  
  


Answers, forgiveness, desperation. Are the reasons as to why he tried to open his not healing wounds again. With a heavy heart and trembling hands, Mafuyu once again dared to step in his room  
  
  
  


His scent  
  
  
  


His favorite shirt  
  
  
  


His closet   
  
  
  


His crumpled bed sheet  
  
  
  


His dusty study table  
  
  
  


His alarm clock   
  
  
  


The scattered cans of alcohol   
  
  
  


The hanging rope  
  
  
  


Nothing had changed. Everything were still at its place. Everything still lingers inside this four lonely walls  
  
  
  


Staring blankly at this walls, what could have they said to Mafuyu if they could talk? Will he dare listen to them? Will he be able to be brave enough to hear the horrible story of that night?   
  
  
  


Will he be able to take it if this walls will tell him how the endless strumming of guitar turned in to painful cries and hard breathings?   
  
  
  


Will he be able to handle if this wall will tell him the hidden truth of his first love's suffering of that night?   
  
  
  


As he closed his eyes, everything rushed back in his nebulous mind. The incisive pain, the neverending regrets, the overflowing tears, everything went back to Mafuyu as if it was just yesterday   
  
  
  
  
  


"Mafuyu"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mafuyu"  
  
  
  
  
  


A sudden familiar voice made him open his eyes. And it wasn't too soon when Mafuyu realized he's no longer inside the room. The surrounding instantly changed in to something more familiar   
  
  
  


The cold breeze   
  
  
  


The graceful swaying of trees  
  
  
  


The cloudy sky  
  
  
  


And this nostalgic familiar voice, there's no way he wouldn't recognize that owner of it  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mafuyu"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Turning his gaze, Mafuyu saw the familiar swing and the tall man standing beside it  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mafuyu...….it's been a while"  
  
  
  
  
  


The man offered him a smile. He tried to smile back yet his tears came first  
  
  
  


Using his remaining strength, Mafuyu tried his best to move his trembling legs. Every step towards him, every drop of his tears, every breath he take, everything seems to feel so unreal   
  
  
  


Mafuyu stood still. He just stared at his captivating hazel eyes. Indeed. It's been a while  
  
  
  
  
  


"Finally, we are able to meet here"  
  
  
  
  
  


The man said and longingly stared back at him. With his blond hair, deep brown eyes, and his reddish lips, this man sure look handsome as ever   
  
  
  
  


Questions were all over in his mind yet Mafuyu stayed silence, making sure not to make any single move. Because it feels like if he'll do, this man in front of him will disappear again  
  
  
  
  
  


"I came here to pick you up"  
  
  
  
  
  


The man then offered his hand, still wearing his sweetest smile  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"P....pick.....me up? "  
  
  
  
  
  


Finally, Mafuyu was abled to say something. The man just nodded and walked closer to him  
  
  
  
  
  


"I've been waiting for you here for so long"  
  
  
  
  
  


The man's words caused so much happiness for Mafuyu. Smiling between his tears, he stretched his arm and accepted the man's hand  
  
  
  


This soft and rough hand, he almost forgotten this feeling. The man gently squeezed his hand  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's time to go now....…shall we? "  
  
  
  
  
  


The man asked while smiling genuinely   
  
  
  


His smile......his smile feels so warm yet, so wrong  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mafuyu? "  
  
  
  
  
  


Mafuyu stared at his own hand, and a silver ring captured his attention   
  
  
  


Silver ring? When did he had this on his finger?   
  
  
  
  
  


"Mafuyu? "  
  
  
  
  
  


The man worriedly stared at him, his eyes  
  
  
  


His hazel eyes..……hazel? But......they were supposedly blue, right?   
  
  
  
  
  


"My eyes were always been in this color "  
  
  
  
  


The man suddenly stated as if he was able to read his mind   
  
  
  


The man then gently let go of his hand, and tenderly rubbed and dried his tears by his thumb   
  
  
  
  
  


"I've waited for you for so long, Mafuyu. But it seems like I'm no longer the person you're waiting for"  
  
  
  
  
  


The man continued to smile yet pain was completely present in his voice  
  
  
  
  
  


"I want you to listen carefully.....okay? "  
  
  
  
  
  


The man once again stared at him  
  
  
  
  
  


"It wasn't your fault....…it was no one's fault, Mafuyu"  
  
  
  
  
  


It feels like a weight was lifted from Mafuyu's chest upon hearing his words  
  
  
  
  
  


"I want you to live with nothing but happiness "  
  
  
  
  
  


Trying his best to speak some words between his sobs, Mafuyu smiled and nodded   
  
  
  
  
  


"I will "  
  
  
  
  
  


The man smiled again for the last time   
  
  
  
  
  


"Congratulations on your wedding, Mafuyu Uenoyama "  
  
  
  
  
  


Mafuyu can't help but to chuckle between his tears, as he watched how the wind gradually taken the man's body   
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you......  
  
  
  
  
  


........Yuki "  
  
  
  
  
  


Saying his name for the first time in a while gave a strange yet nostalgic feeling in him. And Mafuyu couldn't help but to sigh and smile as if it will be the last time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mafuyu opened his eyes. Gasping for some air  
  
  
  


A dream?   
  
  
  


He tried to scan his surrounding. And it seems like it was just indeed.....a dream, a very vivid dream. It's been a while since he dreamed of Yuki and looks like it'll be the last time as well  
  
  
  


A sudden movements from his side pulled him out of his reverie, and Mafuyu automatically smiled upon seeing the beautiful man who is peacefully sleeping next to him  
  
  
  
  
  


"Goodmorning, Uenoyama-kun"  
  
  
  
  
  


He lovingly whispered as if the sleeping Ritsuka could actually hear him  
  
  
  


Yesterday was a tough for the both of them. Smiling all day, assisting the guests, the endless 'thank you' and 'congratulations '  
they didn't expected that having a wedding would be this hard and enjoyable at the same time  
  
  
  


He then gently pulled his self out from their blanket, careful enough not to wake up his husband . But a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to the bed  
  
  
  
  
  


"Leaving your husband first thing in the morning, don't you think it's rude? "  
  
  
  
  
  


Ritsuka groaned as Mafuyu just chuckled   
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm planning to make us breakfast "  
  
  
  
  
  


"But you can do it later,and oh! You should practice how to say my name starting today ,it sounds weird calling me with our surname"  
  
  
  
  
  


Ritsuka then buried him in to his chest while planting some morning kisses on Mafuyu's forehead. Mafuyu didn't protested and just cherished the sweet kisses ,secretly smiling while squeezing his self closer to him  
  
  
  


Home  
  
  
  


This feels like home  
  
  
  


This is his home   
  
  
  


And Mafuyu knew it all along........this is where he belong  
  
  
  


Meeting Ritsuka made him realize that God didn't gave him a chance to wake-up every morning just to tell the world how broken he is upon loosing his first love, but God gave him a chance to make his self happy again, and to learn that second chance in love would be the sweetest with the right person  
  
  
  


It wasn't just imagination   
  
  
  


It wasn't just a big misunderstanding   
  
  
  


Surely, he is in love with the feeling, and to the person who made him feel this way  
  
  
  


And this gratitude........  
  
  
  


He will surely pay for it by loving Ritsuka endlessly   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Im Mitsuki you can also read this work of mine (and my other works)  
> [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mitsuki_kun_4)


End file.
